facadefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Good Endings/@comment-71.205.131.211-20160228172511
if you want help getting this ending heres a little guide i threw together 1. do not let trip open up the anniversery wine '''at all costs, i recommend as soon as you're done meeting with grace you immediately mention a drink you want, so just scream wine until trip finally gets you drinks. dont agree with grace being and asshat here and trying to make you get a mineral water. ---if the phone call occurs here ignore it--- 2. they might start disagreeing and you will probably be asked a question regarding marriage, if everything went well you should get something along the lines of "in marriage should one help the other get what they want?" i answered yes to this (made sense for both to act for each others interests) 3. i find that facade operates mainly on the player exploring the apartment (not the kitchen or outside it though), take a look at an object and stare at it for a little bit and the characters will comment on it, when the two start disagreeing shit gets real interesting. look at the wedding photo and trip should mention something about how "we looked so happy in this picture". by avoiding the anniversery wine disaster it seems an entirely separate section of facade is entered where it seems most of the arguing is neutral and not as brutal and cold as it would be if trip opened the wine. 4. go over to the couch and painting and look at that too grace will begin commenting on her decorating i just let this conversation happen and it's revealed that her main problem is the wedding photo, interesting 5. when this conversation ends trip might want you to look at the picture of the italian countryside, otherwise just stare at it until the character comment on it. there is no good place this conversation can go, sit with grace on the couch 6. now the real plot should start when they talk about going insane 7. dont do anything till they get back, if you've done everything right during the interruption from the character in the kitchen they should say "i can't hear you saying something ''to'' me" . if you're unsuccessful, they should say "are you talking ''about'' me?" the latter suggests you will have to restart from the beginning to get the good ending, you will probably get one of them to leave if you continue 8. when the arguing commences, start answering yes/no to what they say to each other. you know you've done it right if the character says "good that helps me/him/her" you want to get as many of these as possible and split them equally among grace and trip, generally, just go with your reasonable opinion on the issue. reason works the best here so you better not be retarded. particularly avoid when trip says something about grace having a silver spoon in her mouth. grace really doesnt feel that way (she in reality doesn't care about how much money she has, she just wants to grow up and not have things given to her). on a bad ending route none of these accusations have good answers 9. now once you've had enough "good that helps me/him/her" statements, one character will say they cant take it anymore, and ask if they want the truth. say yes. then they will ask if everything youve done is supposed to add up to something (the good ending, duh). say yes. now let the rest unfold. anything else you do will either get you kicked out or be ignored. 10. congrats. as a bonus, if you try to get drinks after grace and trip start disagreeing, (and you haven't had drinks before) trip will talk about a drink he made called "grace's inner soul" which is full of bitters and lots of ice. i always found this funny cause grace doesnt notice the insult ''at all. '''''thanks for going through this guide, i help it gets you a nice ending!